A Forgotten Personality
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Drabble, character-study, no-pairing, SPOILER Eps 16 musim 3, kalau belum nonton sebaiknya jangan baca! Sebenarnya kenapa Elemen Api bisa muncul tanpa Boboiboy sadari? Sebuah fanfic yang mendalami tentang alasan munculnya Elemen Api dan tekanan menjadi seorang pahlawan. Sinopsis gaje, silahkan baca bila berkenan.


**Terinspirasi dari episode terbaru Boboiboy, awas spoiler! Kalau belum nonton episode 16 season 3, JANGAN BACA!**

**Cuma drabble pendek sih, gak ada ceritanya... gak ada dialog sama sekali... ini kayak character study Boboiboy aja. Mungkin sedikit OOC, tapi silahkan dinikmati. Entah ada yg mau baca atau gak...**

**Warning: OOC, SPOILER!, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan buatanku, buatan Monsta ya? Udah ganti nama mas? *di lempar komputer**

* * *

**A Forgotten Personality**

Kalau terbiasa melihat kartun yang ada di tv, jadi pahlawan mungkin adalah impian semua anak-anak pada usia pra sekolah. Siapa yang tidak mau jadi pahlawan yang kuat dan keren? Bisa terbang, bisa tahan peluru, bisa ngayun-ngayun di gedung-gedung, bisa manjat dinding, bisa manggil petir. Itu semua keren banget!

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, jadi pahlawan tidak pernah semanis itu.

Ya, ternyata, kenyataan itu memang pahit.

Bahkan untuk Boboiboy sendiri.

Ada beberapa orang yang bertanya, apakah ia yang masih kecil itu sanggup menerima beban sebagai pahlawan?

Kalau ditanya secara langsung, tentu Boboiboy akan menjawabnya bahwa ia sanggup.

Namun dalam hati ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya jujur dan akhir-akhir ini ia mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah benar ia sanggup?

Awalnya saat menerima kekuatan dari Ochobot, ia sangat gembira. Karena ini kekuatan spesial, seperti pada anak-anak pada umumnya, ia langsung ingin memerkannya pada teman-teman barunya. Pada saat itu, tak pernah terpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat.

Entah bagaimana ia terseret begitu dalam dengan permasalahan alien berkepala kotak itu?

Tadinya, ia yakin bahwa ia sanggup menjalani semua ini. Ia punya teman-temannya, ada Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan sekarang, ada Fang juga. Ia tidak sendirian.

Tapi... ternyata tetap berbeda.

Karena, ia sadar bahwa ia yang paling diandalkan oleh teman-temannya. Ia seperti pemimpin-non-formal dari kelompok super hero mereka.

Ia sadar ia punya kewajiban dan seperti pada umumnya kewajiban, meski tak suka ia akan melakukannya. Awalnya, tentu saja, ia melakukan itu murni dengan tulus. Ia ingin menolong orang, ia ingin membantu sesama.

Tapi perlahan-lahan ia juga jadi sadar, kalau ia sebenarnya tak punya pilihan lain.

Ia harus melakukan ini, harus jadi pahlawan, suka tidak suka. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?

Ia baru sadar, kapan ia terakhir punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri?

Kesehariannya sekarang hanya seperti ini:

Menolong orang, sekolah, menolong orang, bantu kedai Tok Aba, menolong orang lagi, sekolah, menolong orang, bikin PR, menolong orang, ujian, makan dan terakhir, tidur.

Kadang ia sampai keteteran mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sendiri.

Ia sampai lupa sudah sampai sejauh mana ia mainkan game Papa Zola 6.

Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir ia liburan.

Bahkan tak jarang ia kurang istirahat dan badannya selalu lelah karena kesibukannya yang padat.

Belum luka, belum betapa beratnya tanggung jawab itu...

Bohong kalau Boboiboy tak mengeluh saat ia terluka. Ia tahu, mengeluh tak akan menyembuhkan lukanya karena itu ia hanya menahannya dan mencoba jadi kuat. Kadang ia iri dengan anak lain, yang kalau terluka bisa menangis dan bermanja pada orang tuanya. Entah sejak kapan ia harus memasang wajah sok kuat seperti ini?

Bohong kalau ia tak merasa terbebani dengan semua ekspektasi besar itu. Kalau keadaan menjadi semakin gawat, ingin rasanya ia melempar tanggung jawab pada orang lain dan kemudian melarikan diri. Tentu ia tak akan pernah melakukan itu, tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah memikirkannya.

Dalam hati kadang ia bertanya, apakah jauh di bawah semua persona yang ia miliki, ia juga punya sifat pecundang?

Tapi, Boboiboy tahu, jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sebenarnya juga cuma anak-anak biasa.

Tapi, perlahan, ia mulai lupa akan hal itu. Kalau ditanya, siapa dirinya?

Ia akan menjawab, ia adalah pahlawan. Bukan, ia adalah anak-anak.

Namun, Boboiboy tak ingin memikirkannya, daripada sibuk bergalau ria, lebih baik melaksanakan tugasnya saja.

Ya, membantu orang, sekolah, menolong orang.

Karena itu tanpa sadar...

Persona itu muncul.

Sekarang, Boboiboy hampir yakin kalau semua elemen yang ia miliki, mirip seperti kasus Multiple Personality Disorder. Atau singkatnya, ia punya kepribadian ganda.

Halilintar dengan sifat pemarahnya, Gempa dengan sifat protektifnya dan Taufan dengan sifat riangnya.

Tak heran, karena terlalu memendam lama semua tekanan dan beban yang ia terima, muncul persona Boboiboy yang lain.

Ya, Api.

Boboiboy memendam perasaan itu begitu jauh, berusaha tidak memusingkan hal apapun dan menipu dirinya sendiri hingga ia tak pernah sadar bahwa persona itu perlahan terbentuk di dalam dirinya.

Api adalah perwujudan sifat Boboiboy yang terpendam. Wujud dari keinginnya yang sederhana.

Jadi anak kecil biasa.

Oh ya ampun, betapa ia ingin kembali ke masa itu sekarang...

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa.

Jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya seperti pengingat atas takdir yang mungkin anugrah tapi juga kutukan baginya.

Karena itu Api muncul.

Api adalah anak-anak. Titik, tidak pakai koma.

Ia adalah sisi Boboiboy yang perlahan memudar karena tugasnya sebagai pahlawan.

Meski Api terkesan sebagai persona yang kompleks, sebenarnya Api sangat sederhana dan mudah dipahami.

Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, ia cuma ingin bersenang-senang.

Itu perasaan yang sangat tulus, seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Seperti tidak tahu kejamnya dunia dan masih polos berpikir, bahwa kita semua hidup hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan bermain.

Tapi seperti anak kecil juga, Api tidak suka tanggung jawab, Api sangat benci tanggung jawab. Simpel, karena tanggung jawab memberinya tekanan.

Ia juga tidak suka dihalang-halangi. Apanya yang salah? Ia kan cuma ingin bersenang-senang. Meski ia cuma bisa melakukan itu di malam hari, karena saat matahari terbit ia terlalu sibuk menjadi pahlawan.

Karena itu juga, saat Api marah ia sangat mengerikan. Seperti anak-anak, Api tak peduli apa itu salah dan benar. Ia hanya akan melakukan apa yang ia lakukan tanpa batasan apapun.

Kalau ia main ya karena ia ingin bermain, kalau ia ingin menolong orang ya karena memang ingin menolong orang. Ia tidak peduli aturan, moral atau hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu. Ia bisa jadi jahat (tentu menurut orang lain, ia tak percaya bahwa dirinya itu jahat) tapi juga bisa jadi baik. Semaunya saja.

Karena Boboiboy terlalu tertekan, persona yang selalu dipendam itu akhirnya memberontak dan melarikan diri ke pikiran sadarnya.

Dan mungkin karena itulah, kemunculan Api tidak pernah diingat Boboiboy. Karena ia adalah persona yang terlupakan, persona yang selalu Boboiboy ingin hapuskan, persona yang terlalu dalam dipendam. Boboiboy dewasa agak terlalu cepat, ia memang masih anak-anak, masih kekanakan, tapi kalau dipikir tak ada anak-anak lain yang mampu memikul tanggung jawab sebesar itu.

Jadi dewasa, artinya tidak bisa jadi anak-anak lagi. Karena itu, Api tidak bisa diingat oleh Boboiboy.

Karena, ia adalah perwujudan dari tekanannya menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Karena...

Menjadi pahlawan, itu sangat melelahkan...

Dan sekarang Boboiboy merasa takut...

Api terlalu berbahaya, Api tidak bisa dikontrol, Api bisa melukai teman-temannya, Api tidak mau memikul tanggung jawab, Api tidak tahu benar dan salah.

Api sama sekali bukan pahlawan...

Boboiboy memandang tangannya, yang entah ini imajinasinya atau bukan, tapi telapak tangannya masih terasa panas.

Api harus lenyap.

Harus...

Harus...

HARUS!

Karena Api bukan pahlawan!

Dan Boboiboy, adalah pahlawan!

**End?**

* * *

**Kalau arc Boboiboy Api beres, pengen nulis lanjutannya, tergantung sih. **

**Ini interpretasiku dari episode 16 season 3 dimana Api muncul. Agak mirip Taufan ya. Tapi, Api bocah banget suer. Saking bocahnya, sampe sadar kalau Boboiboy itu sendiri sebenernya masih kecil. Ya ampun, masuk remaja aja belum (kadang aku lupa dia itu masih SD!), kasian banget nih anak. Polisi sama tentara dimana sih? Masa yang diandelin anak kecil begini? Kesian banget kan?**

**Kayaknya, hahaha (ketawa miris), si kartunis juga sadar, makanya episode ini dibuat. Ngegambarin kalau ternyata, iya TERNYATA, selama ini, Boboiboy juga menderita. **

**Dan yang bikin aku agak, duh kesian amat sama ni bocah, di ending episode itu, Boboiboy kelihatan panik dan bersalah pas sadar Api keluar dan bikin kekacauan (meski langsung ditenangin sama yang lain kalau kekacauan itu gara-gara Api lawan Adu Du, tapi kita tahu kalau itu cuma 50%nya aja). Aku ngerasa, Boboiboy takut sama Api, dan seperti yang lain, yang minta Api buat balik lagi jadi Boboiboy (kalau dipikir, mereka minta Api buat 'menghilang' secara tidak langsung, dan menurutku ini kejam banget), Boboiboy sendiri juga kayaknya, ya KAYAKNYA, merasa Api harus menghilang.**

**Tapi, siapa tahu? Kurasa di episode depan, akan terjadi sesuatu. Aduh, Boboiboy, Api tuh cuma bocah, dia manis kok, maniiis banget, asal tahu cara ngendaliinnya, terima aja, gak usah dipendem *elus-elus Boboiboy**

***mendadak ngerasa jadi pedophil *gw tua ya?**

**Eh? Aturan bikin gimana pas persona lain muncul ya? Tapi... udah lama banget kan? Dan gak ada kejadian spesial juga. Maksudnya, mereka langsung muncul, beres. Ini si Api, udah berapa episode dia gak kelar-kelar, buset dah, spesial banget ni elemen.**

**Sekian, maaf author notenya panjang, gak usah dibaca.**

**Review! Oh review!**


End file.
